


Forever, In Each Other's Arms

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series & TNG AU
Genre: A Generations/Nexus fix-it fic, A fraught but happy ending, An AU where Jim survives the Nexus and is reunited with Spock, M/M, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: An AU where Jim survives the Nexus and is reunited with Spock ×A Generations/Nexus fix-it fic ×A fraught but happy ending ×Takes place in Jim's (private, set aside from any ward) Hospital room.On : 2.11.17Just added an explanation for the line Picard mentions in the episode of TNG called Sarek; mentioning that he went to Sarek's son's wedding.





	Forever, In Each Other's Arms

Forever, In Each Other’s Arms

"There was a woman I saw in my Nexus dream." Jim Kirk admitted to the Counsellor. "I suppose it read from me that I'd been thinking about her a lot."

 

"Who was she?" Deanna Troi asked gently.

 

"She was my last, perhaps, my only; chance at love, and, settling down at last. I'd almost convinced myself that I was in love with her." Jim found himself telling the lovely Deanna Troi.

 

"You say that you had almost convinced yourself you were in love with her?" Troi picked up this from Jim's talking.

 

"Almost. There was someone before her." Jim explained.

 

"Did it not work out?" Deanna asked.

 

"It never really got started. In some ways it might have been one sided." Jim informed her. "On my side."

 

"I know one person who will be very glad to be reunited with you." Deanna noted.

 

"You do?" Jim stretched out one of his arms along the back of the chez lounge on which he awkwardly sat; his feet on the floor, he was facing Counsellor Troi. The hand he hid on the back of this seat almost clawed at the faux wood frame of said chair.

 

"Ambassador Spock." Deanna told Jim.

 

"You've met him?" Jim questioned her.

 

"My Captain introduced me to the Ambassador a couple of years ago." Deanna smiled.

 

"Captain Picard knows Spock?" Jim furthered the conversation.

 

""Yes, and he knew Spock's late father, Sarek, along with Spock’s half-brother, Tarook, and Spock's stepmother, Perrin; She survives Sarek, along with their son, Tarook.” Deanna paused. “I also met your friend and C.M.O, Doctor McCoy, back at the start of the Enterprise D's mission; and, your Chief Engineer, Scotty, during one surprising episode of that mission."

 

"I have read about them all; my crew, I mean." Jim said, as he attempted to stop his voice from shaking.

 

"I'm here, if you need to talk further about each of them, over time. I can also recommend someone for you to talk with, should I be back on duty in the nearby future." Deanna's tone was rather wistful at this point.

 

"I'm going to be reunited with Spock in two point two hours from now." Jim double-checked his watch. He'd requested one from one of the Replicators that the hospital staff used. Jim, for a few moments after he'd said this, struggled to find his voice. "He may find me a bit emotional, I confess." Jim eventually said.

 

"I believe that Spock has made his peace with emotions." Deanna fathomed.

 

"Emotions and feelings in general, yes; but, mine?" Jim's mind wondered and wandered.

 

\--------------

 

"Spock; how can I tell? How do I know that this, that you, are, literally, real?" Jim was so afraid that all of this wasn't real.

 

"I am, Jim. I am real." Spock stood there with James T. Kirk again. "Did I appear in your Nexus imaginings at all?"

 

"Before Picard found me, yes." Jim noted. "I was making you breakfast at one point. You were..." Jim looked to Spock, and his words tapered off. "You don't want to know. Sorry."

"I do want to know, Jim. I am here. Really. I am here, and I wish to know the role I played in your dream. Could you sense me then as you do now?" Spock tried to reassure the man he loved.

 

"No. I couldn't, not like this. I was imagining you then. Or, is it just that the Nexus has gotten better at giving me what I want?" Jim reached out, and stroked the arms he had been held by, seconds after Spock entered Jim's hospital side room. He looked up at Spock, and, in tears, smiled at him. He saw, and felt, genuine tears from Spock, too.

 

"You are not imagining me; nor, my feelings." Spock managed to say.

 

"When Picard found me, and I truly figured out that things were unignorably unreal, I saw the woman I was in a relationship with at the time of the B's inauguration. She was something else that was unreal then, I realised. She wasn't even my last chance to be in love. I didn't love her. I'd let myself dream of you before Picard brought me back to reality. In my Nexus dreams, you were my lover." Jim looked at Spock's hands, as he spoke, and he held those beautiful hands.

 

Spock gently held Jim's face after a moment or two, and Jim kept caressing Spock's hands.

 

"Look at me. Feel me. Read my love from me, Jim. I do want to be yours." Spock promised the man with whom he knew that he truly was T'hy'la. "This moment is real, Ashaya. You and I are T'hy'la, as we both realised many years ago."

 

Jim held on to Spock, and cried so tightly and silently. "Loving each other couldn't be enough years ago. What has changed?"

 

"Apart from the worlds around us; I believe we have." Spock noted. "Do we want to waste any more time?"

 

"No." Jim breathed.

 

Within the next second, they were kissing each other, in the human, and the Vulcan, way.

 

Jim pulled away, again, in tears.

 

"If it weren't real; wouldn't we now be living in a setting, or moving towards a mission, where you could, also, somehow be reunited with Doctor McCoy, and our other dear friends?; would we not all be renewed by some fountain of youth; giving us as many decades together as when we first met?” Spock tried not to sigh, as his breathing pattern threatened to ‘hitch’, out of his control. “Jim, would you and I still be in tears?"

 

"I've wanted us to show our emotions about this for so long." Jim reasoned. "I've wanted you to break through your barriers for, it turns out, even more decades than I thought."

 

"I wanted to hold back just enough, to share all this with you gradually. I knew that you would question the reality we're in, if things happened instantly." Spock replied. "But, when I walked in to this room, Jim, I... We..." Spock tried to find his words. “I know you. You are questioning it now; is it not real because it happened instantly? Would coming to know that I reciprocate your love, gradually, be proof that your brain, or the Nexus, was just trying to appease you by making it supposedly happen more realistically? Is seeing me in tears, like this; here, telling you that I’m letting myself be moved by my emotions, just an alien neural net’s way of manipulating you in to staying with it?” Spock was speaking of the Nexus, but he realised well, that, on some level, he might be talking about himself. He broke down, then, and there. He actually ‘let’ himself be overwhelmed with his emotions, though he was terrified of overwhelming Jim, and very much in tune with the idea that he might not be helping the situation.

 

Jim took Spock straight in to his arms. 

 

"Did you ever imagine that I could and would, weep for you like this?" Spock's voice was a murmur, a reasoning, yes, but a plea, too. He clung to Jim. "I cried, truly, as now, when you went missing. I cried then, too. More than once, I confess it. This is real, Jim. It's all real."

 

Jim cradled Spock in his arms, and they 'fell' to the floor, where they sat, and knew they were starting forever, in each other's arms. 

 

The lovers shared a series of mind melds; they were such as could be as gentle as possible; so that, apart from anything else, Jim could, periodically, reach out and easily find the world outside of his mind.

 

They sat there for hours, on the hospital room floor, reintroducing each other to this new, but absolutely real, reality.

 

Fic written on: 11.10.17

Started on my phone; copied to my computer, and worked on by me: Thylaksashayaashayam/Vulcan Lover/KS Forever/ Mrs Trekkie H_H


End file.
